


Prawie Bezgłowy Jeździec

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny mglisty poranek, kolejne koszmarne morderstwo - i po raz kolejny to wcale nie jest takie ważne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przykro mi, ale nie siedzę wystarczająco głęboko, żeby móc zapewnić Czytelników o absolutnej zgodności z kanonem. Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że w tak krótkim tekście nie mogłam popełnić zbyt wielu błędów kardynalnych ;)
> 
> Marikowi i Kamilowi. Rozmowy z Wami niszczą mój wysoce dysfunkcyjny mózg.
> 
> I bardzo Wam za to dziękuję.

Poranna szarówka powoli ustępowała pełnej jasności wiosennego dnia. W maleńkim parku zaczynało roić się od ludzi, którzy, czy to z przyzwyczajenia, czy też z chęci odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, wybrali bardziej zazielenioną trasę do pracy. Znaczna ich część zatrzymywała się na dłużej pod kręgiem starych dębów - nie po to jednak, by podziwiać nastrojową mgłę i rosę skrzącą się na liściach niczym diamentowy pył.

W samym sercu parku stał pomnik Bezgłowego Jeźdźca. Najwyraźniej mieścina nie mogła się pochwalić żadną personą godną upamiętnienia w marmurze i władze wolały postawić na kreatywność. Czemu nie, pomysł równie dobry co każdy inny. Majestatyczny rumak zdawał się szykować do przejazdu po mieście, peleryna powiewała za wyprężonym dumnie męskim korpusem. W wyciągniętej dłoni kiedyś najprawdopodobniej znajdował się miecz gotowy do śmiertelnego cięcia.

Bez większego wysiłku można było wyobrazić sobie dzieci spotykające się pod makabrycznym i zarazem niepowtarzalnym pomnikiem, zakochane pary wtulone w siebie na łuszczących się z farby ławeczkach, zamyślonych staruszków rozwiązujących krzyżówki w cieniu drzew.

Tego dnia miało być jednak inaczej.

Poranek nie zdążył jeszcze przejść w słoneczne przedpołudnie, a centrum parku otoczono ciasnym wieńcem żółtej taśmy. Czerwono-niebieskie światła radiowozów błyskały ostrzegawczo. Policjanci, kryjąc własne przerażenie, powstrzymywali zaintrygowanych przechodniów przed zbliżaniem się do Jeźdźca.

Jeźdźca, w którego opustoszonej aktem wandalizmu dłoni bladym świtem znaleziono trzy kobiece głowy.

Długie włosy oplątano wokół kamiennych palców. Szyje wciąż kapały krwią na bruk. Wyłupiaste oczy zastygły ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w jednym punkcie. Umalowane szminkami usta rozwarły się w pośmiertnym zdziwieniu.

Te trzy zdobycze nie przydały się jednak Jeźdźcowi. Dużo większy pożytek miał z czwartej. Głowa, niegdyś przytwierdzona anatomicznie do ciała młodego mężczyzny, została nadziana na zakończoną pustką szyję, groteskowo dopełniając dzieła rzeźbiarza.

\- Chciałbym podejść bliżej. Stąd prawie nic nie widać.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Will. I, proszę, nie zdejmuj okularów.

\- Przez przyćmione szkła nie mogę zobaczyć szczegółów.

\- Widzisz bardzo dobrze, Will. Po prostu chcesz znów móc zrobić projekcję. Znów chcesz to poczuć.

Graham zamilkł. Hannibal jak zwykle miał rację. Stare nawyki brały w takich chwilach górę nad byłym profilerem, uświadamiając mu, jak desperacko pragnął znowu znaleźć się w umyśle mordercy. Westchnął ze znużeniem i zamknął oczy. Rzeczywiście, nawet gdyby podszedł, niewiele więcej by zobaczył. Nie było to w końcu miejsce zbrodni, a jedynie jej zwieńczenie, manifestacja ludzkiego bestialstwa, wielki finał dramatu dla jednego aktora i czterech zimnych statystów.

\- Chodźmy, Will.

Lecter chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z parku. Młodszy mężczyzna nie opierał się. Rzucił jedynie przez ramię tęskne spojrzenie na zbezczeszczoną rzeźbę, po czym ujął palcami przyjemnie gładką dłoń Hannibala.

Po raz kolejny zrezygnował ze swojej pasji.

Obaj zrezygnowali.

Ale - kto wie - może naprawdę było warto?


	2. Głód

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem. Miała być tylko jedna część. Ale ostatnio coś mnie naszło i nie mogłam się powstrzymać :(

Ostrożnie posiekał warzywa. Odrobinę czerwonej papryki dla koloru (oraz smaku, słodkiego i delikatnego). Troszeczkę selera naciowego (Will za nim nie przepadał, ale bardzo potrzebował witamin i Hannibal stwierdził, że musi zaryzykować). Kukurydzę ostrożnie odsączył nad zlewem i wsypał do miseczki (za nią akurat to on nie przepadał, ale pamiętał, jak Will zajadał się gotowanymi kukurydzami, które kupili kiedyś na dworcu). Wszystko polał oszczędnie jasnym sosem sojowym.

Zadzwonił piekarnik. Hannibal nałożył kuchenne rękawice i wyciągnął blaszkę z zawiniętym w folię tofu, które wcześniej pokroił w drobną kosteczkę i zamarynował w przyprawach. Domyślał się, że Will nie będzie chciał jeść przyrządzonego przez Hannibala mięsa. Szkoda, bo Hannibal rozpaczliwie miał na nie ochotę. I tak naginał jednak ich umowę. Musiał więc przygotować dla siebie jakąś linię obrony. A zatem żadnego mięsa.

Krewetki się nie liczyły. Oskubał je z pancerzyków i wrzucił na rozgrzany olej. Tylko na chwilę. Zdjął je z patelni zanim zdążyły zacząć skwierczeć i dorzucił do warzyw i tofu. Nie, nie wyglądało to imponująco. Ale nie miało. Bał się przesadzić. Jego umowa z Willem była dość specyficzna i właściwie niezbyt precyzyjna, ale jeden jej punkt był bardzo konkretny: Hannibalowi nie wolno było gotować. Absolutnie. Pod żadnym pozorem.

Problem polegał na tym, że teraz naprawdę musiał to zrobić. To była w pewnym sensie jego prywatna tradycja. Owszem, istniało ogromne ryzyko, że Will od razu zorientuje się, o co chodzi, ale wewnętrzna potrzeba Hannibala okazała się zbyt silna.

Właśnie dlatego delikatnymi ruchami ugniatał pulchne od drożdży ciasto, znajdując tym samym ujście dla kotłujących się w nim żądz. Potrzebował tego, tak bardzo potrzebował!

Precyzyjnie odmierzone porcje farszu pakował w kieszonki z ciasta, które zakręcał i wrzucał na parę. Po całej kuchni rozszedł się słodko-pikantny zapach przygotowywanego posiłku.

Skrzywił się nieco, wyciągając z lodówki kupiony w sklepie gotowy sos. Najchętniej zrobiłby go sam, w każdej sekundzie myśląc o tym, jak Will macza w nim maleńkie bułeczki, po czym bierze je do ust, które potem oblizuje, zanim sięgnie po następną bułeczkę. Problem polegał na tym, że by smak ostrych papryczek i liczi wymieszał się w idealną symfonię wykluczających się przeciwieństw, sos powinien przeleżeć przynajmniej kilka godzin. Niestety, Hannibal nie miał tyle czasu. Sama decyzja o tym, że powinien działać, pojawiła się u niego tak niespodziewanie, że ledwie zdążył się przygotować do tego, co musiało zostać zrobione.

Usłyszał odgłos klucza przekręcanego w zamku i skrzypnięcie drzwi. Chwilę potem Will stanął w kuchni.

– Miałeś nie gotować – wychrypiał z mieszaniną pretensji i rozpaczy niewystarczająco dobrze skrytą w głosie. A może to Hannibal zbyt szybko odkrywał wszystko to, co Will tak desperacko próbował zamaskować?

Doktor Lecter odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Grahama, by wygłosić zawczasu przygotowaną ripostę. Nie powiedział jej jednak. Okazało się, że Will zupełnie sam dostarczył mu materiału na kontrę.

– Ty natomiast miałeś nie przygarniać żadnych psów.

– To tylko szczeniak.

– Willu.

– Jest jeszcze mały.

– Willu, proszę cię. Wiesz dobrze, że szybko urośnie i...

– Dlaczego zmieniasz temat? – zirytował się Will. Odstawił skamlące maleństwo na podłogę i rzucił się do bułeczek, których Hannibal nie zdjął jeszcze z pary. – Co to właściwie jest?

– Baozi. To takie...

– Wiem, co to baozi. Pytałem, co jest w środku. – Każde kolejne słowo było wściekłym warknięciem. – Ja robię zakupy. I ja gotuję – charczał, rozrywając kolejne bułeczki. – Nie wolno ci. Nie wolno. Nie wolno.

– Willu. – Hannibal chwycił go za ramiona, oderwał od kuchenki i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Zrobiłem je z krewetkami i tofu. Żadnego mięsa. Przysięgam.

Graham odetchnął głęboko, powoli odzyskując nad sobą panowanie.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał udręczonym szeptem. – Musiałeś zawijać wszystko w ciasto? Nie mogłeś poczekać aż wrócę? Błagam, powiedz, że to nie był żaden test na zaufanie.

– Cóż, w pewnym sensie był.

– Hannibal, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, ale po prostu...

– Nie, Willu, to bardzo dobrze, że mi nie ufasz.

– Bardzo dobrze? Jedyne, co w ten sposób osiągnąłem, to zniszczenie naszego obiadu.

To jedno słodkie „naszego” w zupełności wystarczyło, by przegnać całą irytację Hannibala. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i musnął wargami skroń Willa.

– Już dobrze – szepnął.

– Oparzyłem się.

– Umyj ręce w zimnej wodzie. Myślisz, że możemy dać naszemu nowemu psu krewetki?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odkrzyknął Will z łazienki. W jego głosie Hannibal usłyszał rozbawienie. – Nie powinny mu zaszkodzić. Chyba.

Gdy wrócił, posiłek był już przygotowany. Hannibal nałożył Willowi te bułeczki, którym udało się uniknąć okrutnego końca, co spotkało się z głośnym sprzeciwem profilera. Hannibal postawił jednak na swoim, upierając się, że z przyjemnością zje te baozi, których dotknęły ręce Willa. W sumie posiłek udał się lepiej, niż Lecter przypuszczał. Nawet pies zbyt bardzo nie grymasił; najwyraźniej gdziekolwiek był wcześniej, nie żywili go tam zbyt dobrze.

– To było naprawdę pyszne – stwierdził Will, oblizując usta dokładnie tak, jak Hannibal to sobie wcześniej wyobraził.

– Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.

– Jeszcze raz chciałem cię przeprosić. Za ten mój napad. Po prostu kiedy byłem w sklepie usłyszałem komunikat w radiu i przestraszyłem się, że to mogłeś być ty.

– Jaki komunikat?

– Znaleźli tego mordercę od bezgłowego jeźdźca. Był martwy. Ktoś... ktoś zaszlachtował go nożami kuchennymi. A potem przyszedłem tutaj, a ty gotowałeś i pomyślałem...

– To zrozumiałe, Willu. Nie mam do ciebie o to pretensji.

– Ale to nie byłeś ty, prawda?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi jak groźba kolejnej kłótni. Hannibal wiedział, że to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, może zupełnie zniszczyć porozumienie, które z takim trudem wypracowali. Ale nie mógł też okłamywać Willa. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak fenomenalnie profiler radził sobie z wywlekaniem prawdy na wierzch. Prędzej czy później dowiedziałby się wszystkiego, a wtedy Hannibal nie zdołałby już uchronić się przed jego gniewem.

– Przykro mi, Willu.

– Nie, proszę, powiedz, że to nieprawda. – Graham zaśmiał się, ale w jego oczach widać było rozpacz. – Hannibal, błagam.

– Musiałem to zrobić. Planował kolejne zabójstwa. Musiałem działać szybko.

– Wcale nie musiałeś. Mogłeś to zostawić policji. Od tego przecież jest. Za to im płacą, prawda?

– Kazałeś mi, Willu. – Nie chciał używać tego argumentu, ale po sposobie, w jaki układały się usta Grahama, poznał, że nie nie istniała inna droga.

– Co masz na myśli?

– W nocy lunatykowałeś i dokonałeś projekcji.

– Przecież biorę leki, które...

– Tej nocy nie wziąłeś.

– Dlaczego mi nie przypomniałeś?

– Myślałem, że wszystko masz pod kontrolą. Zaufałem ci. Dopiero, gdy zacząłeś krzyczeć przez sen, zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak. Naprawdę mi przykro.

– I co wtedy zrobiłeś? Co zrobiłeś, gdy zacząłem krzyczeć?

– Podałem ci leki i przytrzymałem cię, dopóki się nie uspokoiłeś.

To była prawda. Hannibalowi zależało na tym, aby Will w to uwierzył, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak go do tego przekonać. Dlatego po prostu patrzył mu w oczy, w jego piękne lekko przekrwione oczy, i błagał w duchu, by to wystarczyło. By Will zrozumiał, że naprawdę się o niego troszczył. I że naprawdę musiał zabić tamtego mężczyznę.

Cisza przeciągała się. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała zaraz zostać przerwana. Owszem, tego dnia obaj złamali obietnicę. Problem polegał na tym, że wykroczenie Hannibala było znacznie gorsze i doktor doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W pewnym sensie oczekiwał nawet od Willa, że ten mu nie wybaczy, że ucieknie i zadzwoni po policję. Miał przecież przed sobą wielokrotnego mordercę i kanibala. Tak, powinien zostawić go policji. Od tego przecież była, prawda?

Will westchnął, uciekł wzrokiem i spojrzał na szczeniaka.

– Muszę go wyprowadzić – powiedział, wstając od stołu.

– Jest już późno. Nie powinieneś wychodzić sam.

– Więc uważasz, że przy tobie poczuję się bezpieczniej? – Parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie uciekliśmy razem, żeby czuć się bezpiecznie, Willu. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to nigdy nie wchodziło w grę.

Will odetchnął głęboko. Przez chwilę wszystko wskazywało na to, że po prostu odejdzie. Weźmie psa pod ramię, zarzuci kurtkę na plecy i Hannibal nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. A to oznaczałoby przecież tylko jedno: obaj się stoczą, znów staną się najgorszą, najbardziej nieprzewidywalną wersją samych siebie. Właśnie dlatego byli razem. Bo tylko Hannibal potrafił kontrolować Willa i tylko Will potrafił ograniczać Hannibala.

– Weź kurtkę. Zrobiło się chłodno – powiedział Will, po czym wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedział, że Hannibal i tak za nim podąży. Czy dlatego wolał sam wyrazić na to zgodę? Zupełnie świadomie go do tego zaprosić?

Hannibal wolał myśleć, że chodziło o coś innego. Że Will po prostu nie potrafił już bez niego istnieć. Zanurzył palec w sosie, który został na jego talerzu i zlizał go, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że kupił go w zwykłym sklepie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Will był gotów zaakceptować znacznie więcej, niż Hannibal przypuszczał. Ale może to nawet lepiej. Zapewne w końcu zniszczyłby ich obu, gdyby okazało się, że tylko on jeden był potworem.


End file.
